Ghost boy
by simbaanaya
Summary: Simba and shani go back to the jungle and find a mysterious object.They also find a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my wonderful readers!**

**I hope you liked the last story!**

**I know it only had three chapters but this one might have more.**

**I wanted to move on with the series so the first one was short.**

**Anyway in this story shani and kamira come in!**

**Shani won't be in every story but she will be in some shorts!**

**Shani might have some small parts if in a story.**

**Im planing to have her and simba in their very own story later on in series one!**

**Now Let's move on to the second story!**

* * *

The sun had just risen when simba came bounding out of the cave followed by his little sister.

Shani was chasing simba because he had stomped on her tail to wake her up.

Simba and shani had an odd relestionship.

One minute they wanted to tear each other apart,the next minute they where laughing and hugging.

When shani was born simba liked her instanly.

They had always been close to each other.

That made mufasa and sarabi where also happy because shani didn't care that she wasn't going to be queen was going to lead the hunting party and that was enough for her.

Besides ruling a kingdom is hard work.

''I am going to ring your neck simba!''shani screamed angrily.

''Like you could ever catch me twikle twoes!''simba screamed back laughing.

Shani growled then began to run faster.

Since simba was older he was faster so he easily out ran her.

Simba came to the water hole and stopped.

He smirked to himself.

His victory was short lived because a second later shani ramed into him sending both of them into the waterhole.

One minute later simba and shani came up.

Simba was laughing and shani was fuming.

''I hate you.''shani growled.

''I hate you to.''simba said frowning.

''So what are we doing today?''shani asked giggling.

''We are going back to the jungle!''simba declared smiling.

''Alright!''shani yelled happily.

''Let's go.''simba said quickly,i'' don't want to get caught snecking off.''

''Yeah.'' shani agreed,the way dad chewed you out for that was halarious!

''Oh shut up.''

* * *

Back at the den the rest of simba's freinds had woken up to find simba wasn't there.

''Hey.''chumvi called,''where is simba?''

''Yeah.''malka said stepping out of the cave,''the little runt wasn't here to inturupt my sleeping time.''

''Look if your just going to be mean all day you can just stay here!''tama snapped.

''Why do you keep defending simba!''malka yelled angrily.

He was so tired of everyone feeling sorry for simba.

''Because he is my freind.''she replied angrily,''i thought he was yours to!''

Malka growled at tama then crouched in a fighting position and was about to lung at her,but chumvi got in the way.

''Don't you dare malka!''chumvi yelled shoving him away from tama.

''Can't we all just enjoy the day and not fight?''tojo asked despretly.

''Shut up tojo!''malka yelled.

Don't yell at him!tama yelled.

''Come on'' chumvi said walking away from malka.

''Just where do you think your going?''malka asked growling.

Chumvi turned around and glared coldly at malka.

''I don't really feel like looking at you right now.''

With that chumvi decended the stairs of priderock.

Tama,tojo,malka,and kula gave one final glare toward malka before following chumvi.

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like this chapter?please review!goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!**

**here is the second chapter!**

**I appreciate all of you reading my stories.**

**Thank you all so much for your support.**

**I was inspired to write this series because I love to write and I really want to entertain people and send them an important message.**

**These are not just meant to be silly stories that you laugh at,I want you to really grasp at who the characters are and what there feeling on the inside.**

**To me these group of characters are remarkable and extraordinary, especially simba.**

**Now!let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Mufasa was walking through the African plains with zazu looking for simba and shani.

Nobody had seen them all weren't there when he and sarabi woke up.

He was very worried because two days ago simba and his friends went to the jungle alone.

Mufasa had been worried the whole day about simba.

Now both of his children where missing.

Knowing them they probably got into trouble some where.

''Where could they be?''mufasa asked breathing heavily.

''I'm sure they are fine sire."zazu replied carelessly.

''How can you be so calm!''mufasa asked angrily,''my children are missing!''

''Yesterday your son was missing.'' said shrugging,''you didn't seem to care that much.''

Mufasa roared angrily causing zazu to fall off of his shoulder.

''How dare you!''mufasa boomed,''I care for both of my children equally!'' I could never live with myself if either of them got hurt!''now go find them both and bring them home!''if you are not back by the end of the day i will have you shaved of all of your feathers!''

zazu nodded quickly then flew off fast as he could.

''How dare he!''mufasa yelled angrily,he actually implied that I don't care about simba!

''I love him just as much as I have ever loved him!''

''I love my daughter equally!''

She and simba are the best things that have ever happens to me.

''I just can't lose them,''mufasa said breaking down into tears,''i-i-i just can't.''

* * *

''We should do this more often.''shani said.

Shani was on simba's back resting her head on his neck.

Simba laughed then rolled his eyes playfully.

They where walking through the jungle towards the cave where simba found the drawings.

''So you heard?''shani asked.

Shani was the only one simba botherd to tell.

His friends would probably just laugh at him,his parent's wouldn't understand,and the rest of the pride would think he was crazy.

''Yeah.''said absently.

He was thinking about what his grandmother told him two days ago.

He was afraid of what might happen the black lions she told him about where unleashed.

''Are you OK?''shani asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

''I'm ok.''simba replied smiling.

Shani shrugged then rested her head on simba's back.

The kept walking for a few more miles untile they where close to the cave.

While simba was walking before they got to the cave they found the same clearing that simba cried in.

Simba shook his head at the memory then countinued on towards the cave.

Once they got there shani climed off of simba's back then went towards the entrince.

She tried to move the stone but when she touched it it glowed gold and burned her paw.

She cried out in pain before stepping back beside simba.

''It's hot!''she cried.

Simba stepped infront of her then touched the stone.

To his suprise it was he touched the door it began his paw and the door began to glow bright blue,then it opend by itself.

''How did you do that?''shani asked with amazment in her voice.

''I have no idea.''simba said staring at the opening.

Shani moved forward slowly then enterd the small looked at the drawing then came to a stop when she got to the picture of the war.

''That lioness cub looks like mom.''shani said frowning at the picture.

''That lion cub looks like dad.''simba said also frowning.

Simba countinued to study the picture then something popped into his head.

Have you ever thought about our family history?simba asked turning to shani.

Shani shook her head no.

Simba looked at the picture again and studyed it closly.

When he got a closer look he saw the necklace that the brown lion in the other picture had worn.

It was around the golden lions neck that was dead.

Next to him was the brown lioness that he felt like he relization hit him.

''That lioness is grandma!''

* * *

Back in the pridelands zazu was searching for simba and shani.

He was quite hurt by what mufasa said earlier about losing his job just because of two brats.

The nerve of that throw pillow!zazu screamed angrily,how dare he threten me of some incompotent children!

''I am the best mangerdomo they will ever find on this earth!''

''Well i'll find them alright!just so i can prove that old fat coot wrong!''

* * *

Meanwhile in the jungle simba and shani had gone deeper into the cave to see if they could find out anything else about their family history. The cave seemed to hold alot about them.

They had turned a conrner then came to a very small room with dimonds on the floor and walls.

''Wow.''they said in amazment.

There where many beautiful dimonds but there was a certain gold one in the middle of the room that sat on a stone table.

Simba walked towards the stone and shani followed.

Simba went to touch the stone but when he did the stone started to glow and it shocked simba.

It glowed a very bright gold and simba began to shake violently.

''Simba!''shani screamed.

Simba's breathing became heavy and then his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

After the diamond stopped glowing simba dropped to the ground unconsious.

* * *

**A/N:so how was this chapter?please read and review!the next chapter will be up today!have a nice afternoon!**


	3. chapter three

**Hi everyone!**

**Here is chapter three!**

**I hope you like the series so far!**

**Just to let you know kamira is in this chapter!**

**Instead of meeting simba and shani she meets chumvi first.**

**Please read my profile because i have important imformation about the series on there.**

**I also have series one stories and series two stories up and some imformation about the characters and their releshionships.**

**Anyway please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Thank you all again for reading my stories!**

* * *

Simba didn't know how long he had been asleep,because when he woke up he saw shani neeling over a body and crying.

''Shani?''simba called,''are you ok?''

Shani didn't respond to simba at all and just kept crying.

''Shani?''simba called again.

''Shani!''simba yelled.

She still didn't respond and that made simba confused.

''Why aren't you anwsering me?''simba asked raising an eyebrow.

She still didn't respond so he tried to put a paw on her back but it went right through her.

Simba's mouth dropped open then he drew his hand back.

He stared at it then tried to touch her again but the same thing happend.

''What's going on here!''simba cried.

''Why can't i touch my sister?''

He walked over to a wall and tried to touch it but his paw went straight through.

Simba gasped then turned back to shani and took a closer look at the body she was holding.

This cub looked just like him.

''Simba please wake up!''shani screamed.

''Simba!''simba screamed.

''I'm simba!''

''She must mean me!''but that doesn't make sense!i'm here but there to.''

''The last thing i remember is touching the stone and fainting.''

''Something must have happend when i touched the stone.''simba concluded.

''Maybe it made two of me!''simba said smiling.

Then his smile faded.

''But i can pass through things,only ghost can do that.''

Simba's eyes started to water when he came to a terrible conclusion.

''I'm dead.''

''That's why i can pass through things!''

A look of horrer spread across simba's face.

''I'm a ghost!''

* * *

In the pridelands the cubs where relaxing by the watering whole.

None of them had botherd to look for simba because they thought he was with his father or sister.

''Isn't this a nice day!''tojo said while playing with baby birds.

''Shut up tojo.''chumvi said frowning.

Chumvi was thinking about where simba was.

''He would never leave with out him.''he usually told him everything.''He and simba had been friends for as long as they could remember.'' they acted like they where brothers,so why would simba go anywhere with out them?''

The thought of that worried chumvi alot.

''Hey!''tojo yelled,''i have feelings you know!''

''And i have very sharp claws!''chumvi retorted bringing out his claws.

Tojo smiled sheepishly before going back to play with his birds.

''I'm going to look for him.''chumvi said getting up from his rock.

''Simba is probably fine.''tama said not even moving from her spot.

''How do you know!''chumvi snapped,''for all we know he could have been killed b some large beast!''

''Then what's the point in looking for him?''tojo joked.

Chumvi growled then picked up a rock and threw it at tojo's head.

It hit him right in the head and he feel to the ground uncousions.

''Chumvi!''kula screamed.

Chumvi didn't here her because he had already ran of to look for simba.

''What's the matter with that kid?''tama asked shaking her head sadly.

Kula came up beside her to watch chumvi run off.

''Multipale things.''she replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

Simba and shani where now walking back to priderock.

Shani had simba's body on her back and simba was floating beside her.

_Shani _had a tear stained face and looked very sad.

Simba was now transparent and glowed bright gold in the sunlight.

''I can't belive i died!''simba screamed.

_''You did not die.''_

''Grandma!''simba screamed with delight,''i'm so glad your here!''

_''I can talk to you as long as your in the jungle.''I's really complicated we haven't worked out the details yet.''_

''You have to help me!''simba cried,''what's the matter with me?''

_''No one can see or hear you but me.''_

_''You are not dead,the diamond in the cave took your soul out of you.''_

''How do i get back in my body?''simba asked exitedly.

_''You have to find the counter part of the diamond you touched.''_

_''The other diamond it yellow.''when you put both diomands together and touch them at the same time you should return to your body._

''Great!''simba said happily,''where do i find the other diamond?''

_''I have no idea.''_

* * *

Back in the pridelands chumvi was angrily stalking through the grass.

''Why won't anyone listen to me!''Chumvi screamed.

''I tried to tell them something important and they don't listen!''

''Well i'm going to find him!''

''Puh,what kind of friends are they?''

Chumvi kept angrily stalking in the grass.

He didn't watch where he was going so he bumped into a gold cub with pretty emraled green eyes.

''Watch where your going!''chumvi shouted lifting himself from the ground.

''You watch where your going doofus!''she shouted back picking herself up from the ground,''you bumped into me!''

''Just who do you think you are?''chumvi asked rasising an eyebrow.

''What?''she asked raising an eyebrow,''i can't defend myself?''just where do you get off yelling at me like that?''

''Listen girl,''chumvi said devensivly,''i don't have time for you right now i have to find my friend.''

''Theres no need to be all devensive,''she sad rolling her eyes,''why don't we start over my name is kamira.''

''My name is chumvi,''he said puffing his chest out proudly,''i'm friends with the prince,that's who i am trying to find.''

''I could help you find him!''kamira said happily.

''You want to help?''chumvi asked in suprise.

''Sure why not,''she said shrugging,''i don't have anything to do today.''

''Well what are we waiting for?''chumvi asked smiling,let's go find that prince!''

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like this chapter?i can't belive it took me so long to write two chapters!oh well!**

**In the next chapter you will get to know more about kamira.**

**Anyway please review!the next chapter will be up soon!have a good day!Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


	4. chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**I would have updated earlier but i didn't have time.**

**Anyway please review!**

**Thank you all again for reading!**

**Well let's move on to the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile ghost simba and shani where almost to the pridelands.

It haden't taken them long to cross the desert between the jungle and the pridelands.

Shani was still grief striken and simba was histarical.

''I can't belive i am going to be like this for the rest of my life!'' he screamed.

''Oh wait,i don't have a life anymore!''

''Why couldn't it have been malka?''simba groaned looking up at the sky.

Simba had pretty much lost hope that he would ever find the diamond hours ago.

He didn't even know where to look, but he at least had to try.

''I am to young to go!'' he sreamed slapping his paw to his fore head, ''i should have at least 10000 more years to live.''

10 minutes later shani and simba reached the north boader of the pridelands.

The north boader had very little grass and no shade exept for a small ragedy tree.

They stepped over the boader and headed straight for priderock.

Shani had to tell her pareent's what happend,they would be devistated,but that would be better than not knowing about simba.

As they where walking shani had her head hung low so she didn't see kamira and chumvi running to them.

Shani accidentaly bumped into kamira and they both fell to the ground.

''Oh sorry.''shani said plainly before picking up simba's body.

''It's ok.''kamira said brushing herself off.

''Hi simba.''chumvi said waving happily at simba.

''You can see me?''simba asked in a shocked voice.

''Of course i can see you silly.''chumvi said rolling his eyes playful.

''Simba!'' shani screamed.

''Hi.''said sheepishly.

''But your there.''shani said pointing to simba's body, and your there to.

''Oh yeah,im a ghost now.''simba said casually.

''What!'' everyone screamed.

''All i have to do is fined a golden diamond and put it with the one i touched so i can get back in my body.''simba explained.

''I know what that is!'' kamira said sppeaking for the first time since simba and shani arrived.

Simba glanced at her an noticed how pretty she was.

Her fur was bright gold like his, she had bright emraled green eyes, she also had a small, slim, but not to slim body structer.

Simba smiled at her then blushed,she smiled back then looked away so the others wouldn't see her blush.

''You two love birds can talk later.''chumvi said impateintly.

Kamira snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

''Oh,um the diamond your looking for is in the pridelands.''kamira said,''it is buried in the water hole.''

''It has been buried there for thousands of years.''

How did you know that?chumvi asked.

''My mom taught me alot about the history of every pride when i was young,''she replied,''well younger anyway.''

''Let's go!'' shani said grabing simba's body and running in the directon of the water hole.

''Hey!'' chumvi shouted, ''wait for me!''

''If your a ghost how can we see you?''kamira asked rasising an eyebrow.

''I geuss it is because where in the shade.''simba said looking at the tree they where standing under.

Simba and kamira shrugged then followed them to the water hole.

* * *

Nala was the only one at the water hole.

The others had gone home to their mothers,and all the other animals where in another part of the pridelands.

Nala didn't really care that she was alone,she had the water hole all to herself,she liked it that way.

As she was resting by the water mufasa came up to her.

''Nala have you seen simba and shani?''he asked despretly.

Mufasa had been looking for them all day long,and zazu had not come back yet.

He was worried sick,the thought of losing his chilren made him sick to his stomach.

Nala smiled evilly and knew she could use this to get them in trouble with their parent's.

She never liked simba,his sister,or his friends,so she used anything she could to get them in trouble.

''This morning i heard them talking about going to the elephant grave.''nala lied.

The truth was nala hadn't seen any of them that morning,she had been at priderock relazing with her mother untile she felt like terroizing cubs.

Nala was very mean and cold hearted to everyone, nobdody understood why because her mother was so sweet and caring towards everyone.

''What!''mufasa screamed loudly.

Nala cringed and coverd her ears.

''Sorry'',mufaasa said quickly befor bounding towards the elephante graveyard.

''Audult's are so gulible.''nala said rolling her eyes.

She layed back down to rest,then seconds later simba,shani,kamira,and chumvi running towards her.

''Why?''nala moaned.

''What do you losers want?''nala asked rudely.

Then she noticed kamira standing next to simba.

''What is that?''nala asked poiting at kamira.

''My name is kamira,''she said poilitly,''what are you?a buffalo?''

Nala looked apalled then got in kamira's face growling angrily.

''Listen kamira,nala spat angrily,''my name is nala,and i don't no who you think you are but i am top girl around here.''

''Nala dear,kamira said sweetly, i suggest you move it before you lose it,''because i will not tolerate people like you,you are nothing but a phoney who is trying to be something they are not, ''you are only fooling your self sweetheart.''now if you ever cross me again i promise you will be eating through your ears, do i make myself clear?''

Nala growled furiously before trying to attacking kamira.

The others growled and moved to attack nala.

''Don't worry guys,''kamira calmy, ''i've got this.''

Nala tried to claw her but she caught her paw in mide air then kicked nala in her mouth.

Nala screamed in pain then fell to the ground.

''If i where you i wouldn't do that again,''kamira said helping nala up,''peace out bacon butt.''

Nala just sat their with her mouth wide open.

No one had ever stood up to her like that before,not even tama.

Kamira waved at nala while smiling cheekely before walking over to the others with sass.

''I love you,''simba said soflty while drooling.

''Huh?''kamira asked with a confused look on her face.

''Nothing!''simba replied quickly.

Kamira giggled shyly then rolled her eyes playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**So how did you like kamira?**

**I will be putting more kamira and nala stuff into the series.**

**Anyway thankyou all so for reading my stories.**

**You guys really mean alot to me.**

**Please enjoy chapter 5!**

**Have a goodnight!**

**Thank you all again for reading my stories!**

**I won't tell:I won't forget the thanks for sticking up for me.i will be over soon.**

* * *

Simba,kamira,shani,and chumvi where standing at the edge of the water hole looking down into it.

They where trying to figure out where the diamond was buried.

''I think i should dive down and find.''chumvi said.

''Bye.''shani said stepping back from the water hole.

''Good luck.''simba said smiling happily.

''Wait a minute this is your body,''chumvi said frowning,''why can't you get it?''

''He is a ghost.'' kamira giggled.

''So ghost can't swim?''chumvi asked raising an eyebrow.

''I'll do it.''shani said moving past chumvi.

Shani took a deep breath then dived into the water hole.

''Do you think she will find it?''kamira asked with worry in her eyes.

''She will be fine,''simba said putting his arm around her shoulder and smiling.

Kamira smiled back at him.

From the moment they met they liked each other,they knew they would be great friends,or something more.

* * *

Under water shani was digging for the diamond that would save her bother.

She had not been down there long but she was starting to feel light headed.

Simba taught her to swim months ago but she still couldn't hold her breath for long.

She closed her eyes for a moment then he snapped them back open,she knew if she fell asleep under water she would never wake up again.

She kept swimming around the water hole and digging.

Minutes later she grew tired,and her eyes got heavier, her lungs where on fire,and she began to feel very weak.

She knew she couldn't give up,so she kept pushing herself.

When all hope seemed lost she hit her paw on something hard.

Shani winced in pain then dug where she hit her paw.

After moving quite alot of dirt out of the way she finally found what she was looking for,the gold diamond that would save simba's life.

She smiled then quickly picked up and started to swim upwards.

Before she got to the top she felt very tired.

She tried her hardest to stay awake but before she got to the top she fainted.

* * *

On land simba and kamira where both getting worried about shani,she had been gone a long time.

''Simba cared about his little sister to much to lose her,they fought sometimes but they always worked it out,besides what would his parent's think?''he was responsible for her,and he loved her.''he never wanted anything to happen to her.'' simba wished he had never gone to the jungle in the firs place.''their father would murder him if he found out about this,simba promised he would always look after her,and he failed.''

Kamira was concerd about shani even though she didn't really know her,kamira was just that loved everyone no matter who or what they are,it didn't matter to her, when she was a baby she learned from her mother that we are all connected in the great circle life.

That was the lesson taught to all cubs in the pridelands.

''Why is she still down there?''simba wonderd,''she can't wholed her breath for that long.''

''I am sure she is fine.''kamira said gently.

''Just to make she i will go down there and look.''chumvi said getting up from his spot.

''Thanks.''simba said smiling weakly.

''No problom.''chumvi replied.

With that he jumped into the water hole to find shani.

It didn't take him long because she was floating near the top.

Her eyes where closed, she had the diamond in her mouth,and she looked very pale.

Chumvi rushed foreward then quickly grabbed shani's paw and pulled her up safely.

Once they got to the top chumvi gasped for air then pulled shani up and set her on the grass gently.

''Shani!''simba screamed.

Simba colasped at her side then began to cry uncontrolably.

Kamira started to cry also then moved over to simba and licked his nose gently.

''I am so sorry.''she said softly.

Simba countinued to cry then started shaking.

''Simba?''chumvi called sadly.

Simba looked up at chumvi with puffy red eyes.

She found said sliding the stone over to him.

Simba took the stone then held it up to his face.

Everyone sat there in silence untile something dawned on kamira.

''We have to get back to the jungle!''she said happily.

''Why?''simba sniffled sadly.

''The stone could save you and your sister!''she yelled happily.

After simba heard this his face lit up.

''Really!''simba asked happily.

Kamira nodded then picked up simba's body.

Chumvi picked up shani then they ran off to the jungle.

* * *

It was now near sundown when mufasa and zazu returned to priderck.

Mufasa was very upset that he lost both of his children,zazu on the other hand did not really care.

He never liked simba and shani,so he was glad that they where gone,he just didn't say it.

''I can't belive they are gone.''mufasa said sadly.

''You can always have more cubs.''zazu said carelessy,''since they are dead i get to keep all my fethers right?''

Mufasa glared at zazu then stood up growling.

The next second zazu's screames could be heard all through out the pridelands.

Mufasa walked out of the cave frowning,zazu followed behind.

Mufasa had shaved all of zazu's feathers off of him leaving him looking like a naked mole rat.

''Why mufasa?''zazu asked,why?

''Now you know to never insult my children,''mufasa replied calmly.

''That rat you call a son deserves it.''zazu mutterd.

''What was that zazu?''mufasa asked angrily.

''Nothing.''

* * *

Meanwhile with the cubs they had crossed the desert already.

Simba wanted his sister and body back.

Being a ghost was pretty cool when you think about it,but he missed being alive.

Once they got to the cave where the diamond was they set simba and shani next to each other.

Kamira put the golden diamond next to the blue one and they started to light up.

Together it made a very bright light.

It was so bright that all the cubs had to step backwards and shield their eyes.

Simba started to fade away slowly from where he was standing.

Shani wasn't completely dead yet so she so she started to move around a bit.

After the diamonds stopped glowing simba had disappeared completely.

They starred down at simba's body hoping that he would move.

Seconds later simba started wheezing softly.

Then his eyes snapped open and he started to cough.

''Are you OK?''kamira asked helping simba up.

Simba nodded while still coughing.

He got up and went over to shani.

He put his ear to her chest and her a faint heart beat.

Shani began to cough up water that was trapped in her lungs.

''Shani!''simba screamed before moving to hug her.

They pulled apart after what seemed like five could have stayed like that forever,then they remembered their parent's.

''We have to get home!''simba yelled in panic.

''We are so grounded.''shani groaned.

''On the bright side i am not a ghost anymore!''simba shouted happily.

Simba began to laugh and run around the cave happily.

Then he ran out of the cave singing i just can't wait to be king.

''Does this happen often?''kamira asked.

''Yes.''chumvi replied smiling.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when the cubs got back home but their parent's where still up looking for them.

Mufasa,sarabi,chumvi's mother,kamira's mother kari,and most of the other lionesses where out looking for the cubs.

Sarafina,nala's mother had stayed behind to watch the rest of the cubs at priderock.

She was the only one their when they returned and all the other cubs where asleep.

When they enterd the den she was suprised to see them.

''Where have you all been today?''she asked worridly.

Even though none of them where her cubs she worried about all of them like they where.

''I died.''simba said shrugging.

''What!''sarafina screamed.

''We got kidnapped and barely excaped with our lives.''shani lied.

They couldn't necessarely tell the didn't belive them last time so why would they belive them this time?

''Are you alright!''sarafina screamed cheacking them over for scratches or bruises.

Before they could awnser a fetherless zazu flew into the den.

When the cubs saw him the burst out laughing,so did sarafina.

''Don't judge me.''zazu said scowling.

They ignored him and countinued to laugh.

Zazu shook his head and sighed.

Some things will never change.

* * *

**A/N:and that wraps up story number two in the series!so how did you like it?i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next time:''Mufasa and sarabi start acting different. keeps getting worse and worse untile they snap!''**

**''Can simba figure out the problam and save his parent's?''**

* * *

**And now one of my favorite parts of the story!here is a brand new short story!**

**Simba is sitting on top of pride rock in the middle of the night when someone comes to visit him.**

* * *

It was late at night when simba was sitting on top of pride rock looking at the stars in the sky.

Two days ago he had turned into a ghost and his sister nearly died,but it all worked out in the end.

He had also met a new friend that he liked very more than kula.

He liked her even more when she stood up to nala that day.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that someone was behind him.

''Simba?''

Simba turned around and saw kamira standing behind him smiling shyly.

''Oh hi kamira,''simba said waving shyly.

Kamira walked over to simba's side and sat down.

''So the other day was crazy right?''simba asked laughing softly.

''Yeah,''kamira agreed,''did you see nala's face when i kicked her in her mouth?''

Kamira made a face that caused simba to laugh.

''She got what was coming to her!''simba said before laughing again.

After a minute they stopped laughing and stared into each others eyes.

Kamira never noticed how cute simba's eyes where.

She laughed nervously before turning to look at the stars.

Simba countinued to star at her and noticed the moon caught her golden fur perfectly.

Simba stared at her and smiled brightly.

They had just met and he already liked her alot.

After being outside for a while kamira became sleepy.

While looking at the sky she closed her eyes then accidentaly rested her head on his shoulder.

In her sleep she was smiling widely.

Simba didn't mind one bit then rested his head on top of hers then fell asleep smiling as wide as she was.

* * *

**A/N:thank you all for reading my stories!have a goodnight!**


End file.
